Oliver's Stay
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The Hunters welcolm their kids new friend Oliver to stay with them for a few days. What can go wrong? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Nick and or Nick's Hunter Street in anyway. This is requested by **ThunderWaveXXX**

* * *

Oliver stood over night at the Hunters and just woke up. He seen it was six in the morning which is the time he normally wakes up. Oliver shook his head as Sal was still asleep. However he could not complain that Sal was still sleeping as Sal let him sleep in his bed while Sal took Jake's. Since Oliver was up he decided to take a shower.

He just hummed along something that was stuck in his head and opened the bathroom door and locked it behind him. As he was striping away while humming he failed to notice the steam and the sound of the shower. Once naked he pulled the curtten to reveal Anika and all her naked glory. Oliver let out a scream but it did not last long as Anika quickly covered up his mouth with one of her hands.

Anika did not bother covering up as she was use to bring seen naked by her siblings and vice versa. However they saw her naked more times then Anika seeing them naked.

"I'm going to put my hand down ok and you better not scream."

Oliver nodded his head

"Good I'm going to move my hand now." Anika moved her hand "Looks like we both are early morning shower people."

"Yeah I guess so."

Oliver was getting hard as he could not help but to stair at Anika's B cup breasts. Anika took notice and then notice something else which was Oliver's seven inch hard dick. She blushed as Oliver is the second boy she seen hard. Not only that he was bigger even if it was only by an inch.

"Um since you are already seen me naked and your naked might as well join me to you know wash up."

"Um ok never showed with someone before."

"I have and don't worry you wouldn't be the first boy to do so. That honor goes to Sal."

"I see."

Oliver steps into the shower. Luckily it had enough room given its a shower tub. The two don't speak at first but secretly glance each other's as they rotate when using the shower. However, soon Anika stumble and she lean back on Oliver on support with her ass rubbing Oliver hard on. Oliver seen that Anika has a birth mark on her ass like he dose. Spite the fact Oliver was getting embarrassed that just happened.

As for Anika wanting this decide to rub her ass up and down on his dick. She easily managed to slid his dick into her ass. Anika had played with her ass before and even been fucked in her ass by none other then Sal but that was their little secret. Oliver for one cant believe his own body betrayed him as he found himself holding Anika' steady as he began to fuck her in the ass while the shower continues to runs. Anika's hands where on the wall as Oliver grabs the soap and proceed to soap up the rest of her body, and began to feel her B cup breast.

His soapy hand soon slid towards her wet pussy and his fingers slipped inside. Now his dick is fucking her ass while his fingers fucked her pussy. Wet slapping sounds filled the bathroom as everyone else was still asleep. Oliver was going faster and harder into the tight ass. Anika began to squirt onto Oliver's fingers and onto the wall of the shower.

This turned on Oliver has he pounded away into Anika harder and faster then before. It was amazing they did not slip and fall of the powerful fucking that was going on. Anika squirted a few more times before Oliver was on edge. Oliver went fast as he could and eventually, they both come into a climax at the same time. They soon decide to take this to the next level after they cached their breaths.

Once the shower is off awaked Oliver carries a naked Anika bridal-style to her room, where they go for round two. They where in luck as everyone was still asleep. Oliver tosses her onto the bed and notice they have the same stuffed frog. He pushed the frog away and stared kissing Anika's body all over. He was making sure to pay special attention to her breast. He sucked on the first tit while rubbing the other one. After awhile he did the same thing to the other. Oliver reaches for her pussy and kiss his way down. While rubbing it he gets closer to and closer to it. Once he is face to face with Anika's pussy he proceed to lick it. This cause Anika to moan as she squirted all over Oliver. Oliver licks his lips and goes after it again.

Anika managed to get Oliver in a sixty nine. She quickly sucks away on Oliver like a pro. She never thought she be sucking another dick in the house besides Sal's. Oliver just moaned into Anika's pussy as he continued to eat her out. Both where on edge and soon Anika squirted onto Oliver's face. Once she stopped squirting Oliver shot his load into her mouth. Oliver slid his dick out of her mouth to prepare to insert it dick into Anika's pussy. They smiled at each other with Anika still on her back. Being that it was Oliver's first time and thinking it was Anika's too he took it slow. As he was fucking he saw, Anika's breast bounce a little. Even though Anika appreciate Oliver taking his time but she wanted him to give her a good fucking like he did in the shower.

"Come on fuck me like you did in the shower. Your not going to hurt me. Besides I lost my virginity way before I knew you." Anika then turned red realizing what she said. "Don't say anything to anyone."

Oliver was shocked that Anika lost her virginity that was not by him. Hearing it made him fuck the way he did in the shower. While pounding Anika he was surprised on two things. One the bed had yet to squeak waking up the rest of the Hunters and two Anika can really squirt. He lost track how many times she had. Oliver waiting to try new things found himself fucking Anika in different ways.

After he went with the old classic he was behind her doing it doggie style. That alone caused her to squirt four more times. Oliver was getting close to his edge but he still wanted to try other ways to fuck Anika. The next one they ended up was cowgirl after Anika had squirted three more times in doggie. Oliver just watched her breasts really bounce now.

Anika soon reached for Oliver's hands and placed each hand on her bouncing breasts. She road that big dick faster and harder as she squirted away. Soon Oliver was on edge and was to lost to pull out. Then it happened Oliver shot the biggest load of his life into Anika as she had the biggest squirt today. Her pussy juice not only went all over them but the bed as well.

Anika slowly got off of Oliver as his cum leaked out of het pussy and seen his dick was not even simi hard after the fuck they just had. She got off the bed and went in between his legs to suck him one more time. As she sucked away more of Oliver's cum leaked out of her. While sucking away Anika thought no other guy could cum so much besides Sal. But after today Oliver was tide with him.

That was until Oliver shot his load into Anika's mouth. This time it was too much. Not wanting to choke she pulled out as his dick kept shooting his massive load covering her whole face. They looked at each other knowing they need another shower. They looked at the time and saw it was still early enough to take before anyone wakes up but sex was out of the question.

That next day Oliver and Anika found out they are twins. They just looked at each other shocked. It become more troubling because they did it without protection yesterday. It was one thing to have sex with Sal as even though he was his brother they where adopted. Where Oliver was her flesh and blood. Also the fact Sal always had a condom on if he's not getting a blow job.

The two secretly check. Anika breathed a sigh of relief not of not bring pregnant. The two promise to never do this again and never mention this to everyone. However that did not last long as their lust grew. The next few days they been having sex. One of those times Sal caught them and joined in. This time without a condom. The boys each took a turn fucking her pussy and ass.

At the end they both fucked her pussy together and came inside. Since then they stopped having sex for a few days until the last day before Oliver had to go back home. It was just the twins as they fucked for the very last time. It was the most cum Oliver shot into his sister. The next day Anika did not feel so good. The two quickly worried and Anika had one test left in the box. Once the test was over she showed Oliver showing that she was pregnant. Both are now worried about what they should do.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
